Punishment
by RainbowFez
Summary: Takes place at the end of "The Naked Now" Everyone is recovering from the infection that caused everyone to act intoxicated. Will Riker is sent to check on Wesely. The cure hadnt kicked in properly and Wesely is able to lure the Comander into bed. Wesely says he was a naughty boy and needs to be punished and Will is ready to suply that punishment in the best ways posible.


This is my first star Treck sotry. It isnt batad so there might be some errors. I hope you like it thoguh. I always found Wesley super hot. Please review and tell me what you think. :D

* * *

This takes place directly after season 1 episode 3 "the naked now" This is the episode where the ship becomes infected and begins to act intoxicated. Wesley takes over the ship from Captain Pickard. Doctor crusher makes a cure in the nick of time and the enterprise is nearly destroyed.

"Number one report" Picard asked through Will's com.

"It looks like everyone has received the antidote" He said back.

"I'm on my way back to the bridge now."

"Not yet number one" Picard said. "Doctor Crusher is going to be busy with this for the next few hours. She wants someone to check on Wesley. You're there so please report if he is fully recovered."

"Aye sir." Riker told him, confused. He was surprised he was being asked to check on the boy. A lower officer should have been given the order. The captain was upset about the boy hijacking the ship from him and wanted nothing more then to shout at him but Wesley was being effected by the same infection as the other crew members. The doctor was worried about him and Pickard understood. He'd made sure to send someone he trusted to make sure Wesley was completely fine.

On the bridge Captain Picard was trying to return everything in proper order. The ship was in dangerous condition. All personnel had abandoned their stations and there were malfunctions in all departments. It was going to be a long day.

Will knocked on the door to the Crushers' quarters. He waited two minutes before over riding the lock. He knew the boy was in there. Why wasn't he answering? The moment he stepped in he knew something was wrong. Wesley was leaning against the wall staring at nothing with a big smile on his face.

"Wesley" Will said slowly.

"Commander Riker" Wesley sighed, turning toward the older man.

"Wesley, there's something wrong with you" Will said as the boy approached him. "The antidote isn't working. I'll call your mother to…"

"Commander" Wesley growled huskily, pushing his body flat against the older man's. Riker's eyes went wide. "You don't need to call anyone" he moaned, as he pulled the pin from the second in command's chest. He flung it over his shoulder.

"Wesley…" Will tried to say but gasped as a hand grabbed between his legs.

"I did something bad" Wesley grinned. "I need to be punished commander. Will backed up but Wesley matched his steps staying chest to chest. "Punish me commander." He hissed, his pupils dilated.

"I'm getting you to sock bay." Will said. He picked up Wesley by the armpits to move him aside but instead the boy wrapped his legs around Riker's thighs. Will didn't know what happened. One minute he was trying to take Wesley to sick bay and the next his lips were being assaulted by a boy whose legs were wrapped around his waist and arms gripped around his neck.

For a moment Will didn't think. The boy's lips were so soft against his own. The thin pink lips that felt small and feminine against his own sent sparks down his spine. HE didn't protest as Wesley slipped his tongue into the commander's mouth. Subconsciously will moved them across the room, toward the bed.

"Commander Sir" Wesley gasped, unwrapping his legs so he could fall onto the bed. Will paused. He needed to get out of here. But for some reason he moved on his own. He wanted to think the disease was still affecting him but he knew he wasn't true. He just couldn't take his eyes off the boy's slim body. His hands descended onto the boy, slipping under his shirt.

Wesley's body was firm. He didn't have muscle but there didn't seem to be an ounce of fat on him. This was proven true when Wesley pulled his shirt over his head. "I should go." Riker said backing away.

"NO!" Wesley hissed, jumping up. Riker turned his back ready to get out of the room. "Commander I need you to punish me. Take me! Use me! Stick that big dock of yours in my ass and fuck me till all I can scream is your name." Riker turned around to find the boy had stripped himself of the last of his clothes. The man's mouth dropped. He shouldn't be attracted to this boy but how couldn't he be. His smooth pail skin was only blemished by a small heart shaped birthmark on the inner side of his right leg.

"You did something very naughty today" Will smirked, wondering what was coming over him. "I think your right. I need to punish you. Wesley's smile brightened even more. He was looking more high then drunk now. "Remove my cloths" he growled.

"Yes ok" Wesley said, rushing forward.

"Address me as Sir or Commander" Will growled. As the boy fumbled with his zipper.

"Yes commander." Wesley corrected. Riker could feel Wesley's rapid breath on his chest, even more so as the suit was undone. The fabric piled on the floor and Riker stepped out of it. Wesley could only stair, eyes wide. He had known the commander was big. You could tell easily with the tight fitting star fleet uniforms, but he was so much bigger hard. His dick was nine inches and thick! His six inch couldn't even compare.

"What are you waiting for" Will barked. "Get on your knees." Wesley nodded and fell to his knees in front of the man. The nine inch dick was inches from his lips. "Suck me, boy" Riker growled. Wesley very slowly and surprisingly hesitantly wrapped his hand around Will's member. HE tugged it twice before licking the head. Precum leaked onto his tongue. It tasted tangy and Wesley shivered. He wanted more. He wrapped his mouth around the dick and went down on it. HE tried to go down all the way but gagged and pulled back. "Suck me!" Will repeated loudly. "This isn't a game. You're being punished."

"Yes sir" Wesley mumbled as best as he could with a dick in his mouth. Riker grabbed hold of the boy's short light brown hair and lead him up and down on his manhood. The Riker moaned, keeping his eyes on the young boy's mouth excitedly moving up and down his shaft. He looked feminine and it only made Will hotter. It continued on that way, will guiding the boy, both moaning and gasping. Will felt like he could have fainted when Wesley grabbed hold of his balls.

"Off!" Commander Riker ordered. He pulled his dick from the young man's mouth. Wesley looked up eyes wide, brimming with unshed tears.

"What did I do wrong" He whispered.

Riker didn't know why Wesley looked so hot, sad and vulnerable looking up at him with begging eyes. HE could be a puppy. "You're enjoying that too much" His hissed. "I need to punish you better." Wesley's eyes returned to their misted over joy.

"Whatever you wish Commander Riker."

"Lay out flat on the bed" Riker commanded. Wesley scrambled onto his bed. He lay flat, arms and legs spread to give his punisher the best view. Riker racked his eyes up and down the young hairless boy, who was shivering, fingers twitching in excitement. "Let me tell you your punishment" Riker growled, crawling over Wesley. He planted his hands on either side of the boy so their faces were inches apart. "I am going to fuck that tight little virgin ass of yours" Wesley let out a small whimper. "But you will not be allowed to cum until I say so. Is that understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" Wesley hissed back.

"Are you giving me sass" Riker growled back.

"Sir yes sir" Wesley grinned up. Riker smirked and stepped off the bad.

"Stay" he commanded. Wesley stayed still as commanded. He did though watch as the man approached the replicator. He strained his ears but couldn't hear what he said. "Close your eyes" Riker commanded. "And don't even think about opening them." Wesley closed his eyes. He listened to the older man walk over. There was clinking sound as if he was holding metal. "Keep them closed" He repeated, right next to the young boy's ear. Wesley shivered with excitement. He was right about the metal. Something cold touched one of his wrists. There was a sound Wesley understood what was going on. "Turn" Riker commanded. Wesley flipped onto his back. His other wrist was grabbed forcefully and with another click the handcuffs secured his hands behind his back. Wesley grinned wide opening his eyes. "Did I say you could open your eyes?"

"No sir" Wesley mumbled apologetically. He closed them again. He didn't expect for a hand to slam hard against his ass. Wesley let out a screech.

"Bad children are spanked." Will chuckled darkly. "Are you bad?"

"Yes sir. I'm a naughty boy. I deserve to be spanked. Take me over your knee." Wesley gasped. Riker had to say one thing. This boy really had a way with words. He didn't put Wesley over his knee though. Instead he just brought his hand down again. The entire bed shook. Wesley gasped.

Wesley began to whimper as his ass was slapped again and again. The sound could be herd echoing off the walls. Each slap sounded louder and made Wesley wriggle more in his restraints. Tears fell from the boy's eyes. He couldn't help the soft sobs as his ass glowed even redder than the moment before. But he loved it. He loved the way the pain radiated from his ass, filling his body with pins and needles. When it stopped he made a louder whimper.

"You liked that did you?" Riker whispered in his ear. Wesley made a soft noise and nodded. "You like getting hurt?" The same noise came from the back of the boy's throat. Riker ran his hand down the young boy's back. He liked to see the way his body shook, the way his tear streaked cheeks sparkled in the starlight, and the way his soft and muffled noises seamed to beg for more.

Wesley glanced over his shoulder and gasped to see Riker rubbing lube up and down his dick. His eyes widened even more when he saw the pile of objects commander Riker had replicated. His dick twitched at the sight of the whip and gag. He flinched at the paddle that would hurt even more than the hand. And last but definitely not least were three different dildos ranging in length and thickness.

"I want to hear you scream" Riker growled and Wesley did. The dick sent pain through his body before it even penetrated him. He hadn't realized how red and raw his ass got from the spanking. He endured it though, He griped the sheets with his fists and bit the pillow. Wesley's ass was tight around Will's dick. It made him want to cum just like that, but will wouldn't end this any time soon. He was almost halfway in, Wesley rocking on the bed, muffling his shouts when Riker decided to slap his ass again. Wesley shot his head up and screamed. And as the scream muffled into the hallway, Will thrust the rest of his dick in him. Will rammed his big dick hard into the boy's ass. He grabbed Wesley's shoulders and held him down on the bed so he'd stop struggling.

"Take my dick" He growled. "Take it kid."

"OH god!" Wesley screamed. "Oh God please slower." Will dug his nails into the boy's skin and gave him one had thrust to prove he wouldn't listen. They continued on like that for about five minutes. Wesley's sweat poured off his body, his eyes rolled back in his head and the pain was replaced with the most amazing feeling. Every time will drove his dick into his prostate Wesley would hiss into the air.

"Fuck me Commander. "Fuck your bitch!" Wesley begged loudly. Will huffed and felt his body shake. In the next moment he came in the boy's ass. Wesley road him through it all, gasped in spluttering when the big dick in his ass softened.

Riker pulled out. "Quiet" Riker hissed. Wesley fell silent.

"Number one report" Pickard repeated. Will jumped off the bed and grabbed his pin.

"I'm here sir. Wesley is fine."

"Good. You're needed on the bridge."

"I'm on my way." Riker dropped the communicator again. He drank in the sight of the young boy, bound up tight, body red and covered in nail marks. "I have to go" He said, pulling on his clothes.

"But you didn't even use the whip" Wesley said sadly. He rolled off the bed and walked slowly toward the officer, swinging his hips as he walked. "Why haven't you whipped me?" He asked in the most innocent sounding voice. Riker gulped.

"Next time" HE chuckled and turned to go.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Wesley asked. The boy turned moving his arms to show he was still handcuffed. Riker smiled evilly.

"Here" He said holding up the key. Wesley watched as the man opened the door and chucked it down the hall. "Meet me in my quarters tonight after my shift" HE said. Without another word he left the room. Wesley sighed and shook his head. He'd just replicate another key. Unfortunately he heard someone outside and dashed into the bathroom. Just before the door opened he was able to grab the pile of sex toys and bring them with him into the room.

"Wesley" Doctor Crusher called, entering the room.

"I'm taking a shower mom" Wesley called. He leaned against the wall and sighed. How was he supposed to explain why he was handcuffed with a pile of sex toys? God he hoped she'd be getting back to work soon. He turned the water on and hissed as the warm water rushed over his aching behind. As the waterman down his body he began to feel more grounded. The cure was finally kicking in. Part of him regretted what he did but another part was excited to see what Commander Riker would do to him next time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my fanfic. Please Review and tell me what you think. Sorry if there were any errors, this was written at midnight. so again thank you for reading.


End file.
